O Sonhador
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Apesar de parecer tão realista, L era pior que o pior dos sonhadores: ele gostava de crer no impossível. [Lcentered]


**O Sonhador**

_"Onii-san," Chamou a garota. Um menino pálido, concentrado em roubar cubos de açúcar, voltou-se. A irmã mais velha balançava uma resvista. "pode me ajudar aqui?"_

"_O que foi?" Ele respondeu, empenhado em sua tarefa de alcançar o açucareiro._

"_Você precisa vir aqui! Me ajuda a resolver este sudoku!" Sua voz oscilando entre um pedido e uma ordem. Ele pareceu ponderar se a irmã era mais importante que o açúcar ou não. Como não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, decidiu-se pelo açúcar pôs-se nas pontas dos pés novamente. "Por favor! Se me ajudar, contrabandeio um pouco dessa sacarose toda pra você."_

_Ela lançou-lhe uma piscadela. Sabia que o irmãozinho era facilmente subornável._

_Ele aproximou-se timidamente. Pelo menos, ela julgava que o hábito de andar com as costas curvadas fosse timidez, como se tivesse vergonha de ter cabeça e atrapalhar a visão de quem está atrás. O garoto sentou-se e olhou os vários quadrados que compunham o jogo sudoku._

"_Veja, não consigo mais colocar número nenhum e..."_

_Ele a cortou, apontando um quadradinho com o indicador pequenino. "Aqui é nove."_

_Ela engasgou. "Como você sabe?"_

"_Embora não saiba em qual coluna exatamente fica o nove deste lado, pela posição destes números aqui..." ele ia indicando conforme falava. "Ele só pode ficar nesta linha, portanto o nove do outro lado não pode estar nela."_

"_Claro," Disse a pré-adolescente, desistindo de entender e simplesmente marcando o nove. Não acompanhava o raciocínio, mas já tinha observado que sudoku dava certo quando seguia os palpites dele. "Ainda quer aquele açúcar?"_

"_Quero!" _

_Nessa época, o grande detetive L tinha por volta de 6 anos._

**X**

**Justiça** era uma palavra contraditória.

L sentou-se na poltrona e entreabriu a persiana. A luzes da cidade brilharam para ele como estrelas. '_Em uma dessas luzes está Kira._' Refletiu, languidamente.

Kira achava que era a Justiça. Os criminosos mataram ou feriram pessoas, portanto é mais do que justo tirar a vida _deles_, certo?

L também achava que era a Justiça. Matar uma pessoa porque ela matou outra, é como levar um soco num olho e, por isso, dar-se um soco no _outro_ olho. Duplica a dor, e dois olhos roxos não fazem um branco.

**Justiça** era um conceito impossível de definir.

'_A Justiça é, na verdade,_' Filosofou, apoiando as palmas sobre os joelhos para descansar as bochechas sobre as costas das mãos. '_uma utopia humana, uma tentativa de imitar o equilíbrio da natureza._'

Mas mesmo este equilíbrio não era justo.

Uma gazela que carrega os filhotes na barriga durante meses para que, assim que nasçam, sejam roubados pelo leão—o que ela ganha em troca dos meses de gestação desperdiçados? O que poderia ser justo dar a uma mãe que paga com dor da perda dos filhos?

**Justiça** é um conceito impossível.

'_Então eu sou um sonhador. Eu acredito no impossível._'

**X**

"Ryuuzaki," chamou Raito, baixo, entrando no quarto do hotel de L. "Eu vim par—"

Parou. L não estava sentado na frente de seu laptop, nem observando alguma câmera. Estranho, muito estranho. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Watari, tirando uma xícara vazia da mesa. O Velho pôs o indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Raito, ainda mais baixo. L estava numa poltrona logo atrás de Watari, a testa apoiada sobre os joelhos. "Eles está doente?"

"Ele está _dormindo_," corrijiu, sorrindo. Desde que tinha entrado no caso Kira, L dormira pouquíssimo—apenas quando era absolutamente necessário, e mesmo assim era um sono curto e incomum. A expressão do detetive continuava séria, como se dormir exigisse mais esforço que ficar acordado.

Mas daquela vez, a respiração dele vinha tranqüila, levantando e descendo as costas—magricelas apesar da incrível quantidade de doces que ele ingeria.

"Dormindo, eh?" Comentou Ryuuku. "Com o que será que o velho bateu nele?"

Raito ignorou o comentário e sentou-se no sofá, disposto a esperar. Watari deixou o cômodo, provavelmente indo para o que Ryuuku definiu como a 'Watari-caverna', o lugar onde estava sempre à espera de novas ordens. O shinigami ocupou-se em voar em torno da figura adormecida, fazendo eventuais comentários de:

"Alguém _realmente _precisa avisá-lo que ele é anêmico."

E L? L sonhava.

**X**

_"Onee-san," Chamou o menino, observando a chuva que caía. "o que houve com o carro do vizinho?"_

_A menina interrompeu seu bordado e encarou as costas do irmão. "Ah... ele foi roubado, anteontem."_

_Ele voltou-se com os olhos arregalados e a irmã sorriu. Ele sempre ficava surpreso ao constatar que havia maldade no mundo. "Roubado? Mas ele tinha trabalhado tão duro pra comprá-lo..."_

"_Eu sei. É uma pena mesmo."_

"_Isso não é justo."_

"_A justiça," a garota repetiu o ditado. "é cega."_

_Ele, sem desviar os olhos da janela, respondeu simplesmente: "Eu serei os olhos dela, então."_

_A expressão dela anuviou-se, os músculos do rosto relaxando num sorriso. Era impossível—sabia. Mas por algum motivo, quando seu irmãozinho disse isso, ela não pôde duvidar nem por um momento._

"_Sim, você será."_

**X**

"Ahh, agora sim," Ryuuku disse de repente. O olhar de Raito fixou-se na direção apontada pelo shinigami. "a Bela Adormecida acordou."

As pálpebras de L levantaram-se simultanteamente. O detetive levantou a cabeça e seus olhos sem cor e sem brilho focaram o rapaz à sua frente. "Ah, Raito-kun." Ele disse devagar. "Está aí há muito tempo?"

"Não muito," Respondeu sem delongas, inclinando-se para a frente. "Trouxe um material importante, L, as impressões digitais daquelas fitas." Raito estendeu um envelope, que L pegou com as pontas do polegar e do indicador. "Agora, se pudermos usar seu laptop para confirmar que..."

"Sim," Respondeu o moreno, pondo-se de pé lentamente. Poderia analisar aquilo sozinho, claro... estava acostumado a trabalhar sozinho. Mas Raito...

L _confiava_ nele.

Confiava naquele que tinha a maior probabilidade de ser Kira.

"Vai ficar aí?" Perguntou o estudante, voltando-se. L percebeu que não tinha se movido e adiantou-se, com seus passos pequenos.

"Eu sinceramente _quero_," começou ele, passando pelo amigo e sentando-se no chão em frente o laptop. "que você não seja Kira, Yagami-kun."

O sorriso maligno que estampou o rosto de Raito passou despercebido por L. "Não vou decepcioná-lo, Ryuuzaki."

De seu lugar, no canto da sala, Ryuuku riu. L ia acabar se dando mal, mas cedo ou mais tarde, senão física, ao menos psicologicamente.

_Este é normalmente o destino reservado àqueles que desejam o impossível._

**X**

**Yeah, fim.**

**Terminei a primeira! O tema da vez era _Impossível,_ e aconteceu de eu consegui-lo bem quando acabei de ver o último episódio disponível de Death Note e estar querendo me matar.**

**Em vez do impossível em geral, eu acabei me concentrando na impossibilidade da justiça. A, bem, é apenas um recorte mais estreito.**

**IMPORTANTE: Eu desconheço o passado do L totalmente. A irmã, o vizinho, tudo foi inventado por mim. Eu não sei se posteriormente alguém descobre que, sei lá, o L na verdade foi abandonado ainda bebê e criado por lobos. Ou algo assim. Caso eu tenha cometido algum erro, vejam a fic como um semi-AU XD**

**Hora de ir escrever!**

**(isso tudo é tão empolgante)**


End file.
